Titans Falling
by Trust-me-I-speak-Gibberish
Summary: Around three years after the last episode, the Titans face a new deadly threat.
1. Chapter 1

_(Pantha opens the door to a dingy looking apartment; Wildebeest tails her, covered in mud. He shifts into his Baby form as he steps through the doorway)_

Pantha: I don't think so Baby, you're going straight in the bath.

(_Baby snorts and morphs back into his adult form, pawing at the ground. Pantha rolls her eyes and pulls off her mask, revealing her face. Her bright yellow eyes stand out against her dark skin. Her ears are perched on top of her head, like a cat's and are covered in reddish brown hair. She shoot Baby a warning glare as she tossed her mask on the couch)_

Pantha: Baby, we can do this the easy way or the hard way . . . (_Baby crosses his arm and glares and Pantha grabs him and tucks him under her arm) _Hard way it is. (_She marches down the hallway and drops him in the tub. Sternly) _ Change back, now! (_She flips on the tap and slips the plug into place. Baby continues to glare obstinately up at her. Her ears twitch to the side) _Sounds like Daddy's home. You don't want me to tell him that you're being bad, do you? _ (Baby shifts back into his small form)_

Baby: No!

Pantha: (_smiles) _That's my boy! (_She squeezes some shampoo into her hand and begins working it into his fur. The door bangs open and Pantha whips around to face the figure, shrouded in shadow, standing in the doorway) _Leo, What the – (_The figure step forward and his features are illuminated. He is an older teenager in a Kevlar body suit with a mask covering most of his face. Pantha is thrown into a wall by a shadowy mass. Pantha kicks out trying to wriggle out of its grasp. The shadow is wrestled off of her by a soapy Baby, now in his adult form. She slumps to the floor gasping for breath. ) _

Baby: You don't hurt Mama!

Intruder:_ (Waves his hand, conjuring four more shadows to assist the original. Calmly.) _Another surge, strange _(The young man screams in agony as the shadows begin to pulse with power and converge on Baby, a sickening crunch is heard and he slumps to the floor, lifeless. The shadows melt back into the floor.)_

Pantha: (_Roars and drags herself to her feet launching herself at the intruder. Two shadows materialize behind her restraining her) NO, YOU MONSTER! LEO! LEO. (The shadow crept up her face until it covered her mouth)_

Intruder: (_Blankly) _I did not intend to kill him, if I was capable of guilt I would apologize. Perhaps my Mistress can bring him back, she is proficient in the biological scie-

Red Star: (_Appears in the hallway carrying bags of groceries which he drops upon seeing the intruder) _ROSA! (_He rushes at the intruder and tackles him to the ground before the young man could react. The shadows dissipate at their master's distraction) _ROSA GET OUT OF HERE, GET HELP!

Pantha: (_Glances at Baby's corpse mournfully before backing up slightly before launching herself out of the window. She lands semi- gracefully on the snowy street below, taking off with bits of glass still sticking out of her. She runs a good distance before ducking into a warehouse, pulling out her communicator and turning it on)_

Nightwing: Pantha, what's the- what happened to your face, is it serious?

Pantha: (_shakes her head and chokes back a sob.) _Someone broke into our apartment and attacked us; he-he killed Wildebeest and captured Red Star. I don't know what he intends to do with him.

Nightwing: (_solemnly) _ I'm sorr_y_ Pantha, we'll find Red Star. Cyborg's locked onto your coordinates, we're sending Raven to get you, I'm assuming your face isn't the worst of it.

Pantha: (_Nods slowly. The rivulets of blood that are pouring off of her begin to puddle around her. Her eyelids begin to droop and she shivers)_

Nightwing: She's on her way, just hang on Pantha.(_No response, Pantha has gone limp against the wall) _Pantha?

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**Not sure if this is better or worse, quality wise, but it's much easier to write this way.**


	2. Chapter 2

(_Scene opens to the hospital wing, Pantha is unconscious on a bed, hooked up to several machines.)Raven hovers over her chanting, while the Nightwing and Starfire look on solemnly from chairs sitting against the opposite wall.)_

Raven: (_in a monotone_) Azarath Metrion Zynthos, Azarath Metrion Zynthos . . . (_She continues chanting as Cyborg and Beast Boy enter._)

Nightwing: (_Nightwing stands up and meets them halfway across the room_.) Cyborg, did you disable the communicators?

Cyborg: About that. . . I figured out a way to only disable the tracking feature. I know that's not what you said, but what if we had another teammate call for help and they couldn't reach us?

Robin: Good thinking, Cy.

Raven: Azarath Metrion-(_Raven cuts off abruptly and drops to the ground as Pantha bolts upright)_

Pantha: (Rubbing_ her arm._) No stitches? (_The rest of the group nods silently as she pulls an IV out of her arm and unhooks herself from several other machines. She stands up and stretches) _I'm starved, which way is the kitchen? (_Beast Boy makes a gesture in the vague direction of the kitchen and Pantha exits_)

Beast Boy: (_Confused) _Is it just me, or did she not look sad at all?

Raven: Beast Boy, people don't always grieve the same way.

Beast Boy: I know, but- (_He is cut off by a high pitched scream)_

Nightwing: Titans go!

(_The Titans sprint down the hallway into the kitchen. Pantha is in a fighting stance opposite the villainess Phobia, who has a kitchen knife pressed to the neck of a tan girl with long fire engine red hair. The entire group looks at Beast boy, who pulls at his collar)_

Beast Boy: Oops

Starfire: Please, why is Friend Jillian here?

Nightwing: I thought I told you not to bring her into the tower again!

Raven: Way to go, genius

Pantha: Enough, let's save this chick!

Phobia: (_calmly) _Doesn't anyone want to know what I have to say?

Cyborg: Not until you put the knife down.

Phobia: (_Laughs_) And lose my insurance? No way. I'm not letting her go until you agree to listen. (_The Titans drop their fighting stance)_

_Nightwing: Talk fast( Phobia takes the knife away from Jillian's throat and shoves her, she stumbles forward, hitting her head on the counter. She slumps to the floor clutching her head; Beast Boy sprints over to her as she loses consciousness. Raven floats over to help. )_

Phobia: I need your help and you need mine, it's as simple as that. I'm sure you're aware of the YVC.

Cyborg: The what?

Phobia: Evidently, you haven't. It's an acronym, Young Villain Collective. Basically, I provide board to a lot of young villains as the name implies. Recently, my boarders have started to go missing. I've been watching the news, and after the prince of Markovia, who my sources have identified as the Titan Geo-Force, I figured that you had the same problem as us. Am I correct in this assumption?

Nightwing: You are.

Phobia: I don't have enough manpower to get them back myself and neither do you, I propose a temporary alliance.

Nightwing: Give us a moment-

Raven: (_Interrupting) _Uh Nightwing, we've got a problem.

Nightwing: (_motions for the rest of the Titans to follow him and crouches down next Beast Boy, Jillian and Raven.) _What's wrong?

Raven: Jillian isn't a civilian

Beast Boy: What are you talking about? Of course she is.

Cyborg: BB's right, I met her foster parents.

Raven: Exactly, foster parents, we don't know anything about her life before she became 'Jillian Jackson' and from what I can tell, neither does she. (_The team stares at her for a moment before Nightwing breaks the silence)_

Nightwing: Can we focus on the Supervillain in our kitchen? (_The rest of the team nods and he continues) _So, alliance, yes or no?

Starfire: We should do all that we can to save our friends.

Beast Boy: I don't trust her; look what she did to Jilly.

Raven: Her name probably isn't even Jillian. I agree with Starfire, Phobia might know something, we don't.

Cyborg: I agree

Beast Boy: (_Betrayed) _You too, Cy?!

Cyborg: It's not like we have another lead.

Nightwing: So it's settled. (_He walks back over to Phobia and extends his hand. She shakes it)_

Phobia: Pleasure doing business with you.


End file.
